Bleach Rereremix!
by Neko-Shakaku
Summary: Chapters of characters in Bleach make remixes of songs that people like or hate.Rated T for some songs.R and R
1. Don't Tell Byakuya

**Neko-Shakaku: Disclaimer- I disown all rights to this fanfiction. The anime, the cgaracters, the song, the everything. This is when all BLEACH characters make up there own song, with the lyrics of another.**

**The first one is 'Byakuya Doesn't Know' to the lyrics of 'Scotty Doesn't Know' by Lustra. Ichigo is the one singing. Enjoy Nyan~**

**

* * *

**

_Hey!_

__

Byakuya doesn't know,  
That Rukia and me,  
Do it at my house every Sunday.

She tells him shes in training,  
But she doesn't go,  
Still shes on her knees, and...

Byakuya doens't know, oh.  
Byakuya doesn't know-oh.  
So don't tell Byakuya!  
Byakuya doesn't know,  
Byakuya doesn't know.  
SO DON'T TELL BYAKUYA!

Fionna says shes out shopping,  
But shes under me and I'm not stopping.

Cuz Byakuya doesn't know,  
Byakuya doesn't know,  
Byakuya doesn't know,  
Byakuya doesn't know.  
So don't tell Byakuya.  
Byakuya doesn't knoooooow....  
DON'T TELL BYAKUYA!

I can't believe he's so trusting,  
While I'm right behind you thrusting.

Rukia's got him on the communicator,  
and she's trying not to moan.  
It's a three way call,  
and he knows nothing.  
NOTHING!

Byakuya doesn't know,  
Byakuya doesn't know,  
Byakuya doesn't know,  
Don't tell Byakuya.  
Cuz Byakuya doesn't know,  
Byakuya doesn't knoooooow....  
SO DON'T TELL BYAKUYA!

What a show, everyone will go.  
Byakuya doesn't know,  
Byakuya doesn't know,  
Byakuya doesn't knoooooow....

The, parking lot, why not?  
It's so cool when you're on top.  
His full on, your stuck.  
Life is so hard, cuz...

_Byakuya doesn't know,_

_Byakuya doesn't know._

__

I did her on his birthday.

_Byakuya doesn't know,  
Byakuya doesn't know,_

_Byakuya doesn't know,_

_Byakuya doesn't know,  
Don't tell Byakuya.  
Byakuya doesn't knoooooow...._

__

Byakuya will know,  
Byakuya has to know,  
Byakuya's gotta know,  
Gonna tell Byakuya,  
Gonna tell him myself.

Byakuya has to know,  
Byakuya has to know,  
Byakuya has to,  
Byakuya has to,  
Byakuya has to go!

_Byakuya doesn't know,  
Don't tell Byakuya  
Byakuya doesn't know,  
Don't tell Byakuya  
Byakuya doesn't know...  
Byakuya's gotta go! _


	2. Touched Too Much

**Neko-Shakaku: Disclaimer- I disown all rights to this fanfiction. The anime, the cgaracters, the song, the everything. This is when all BLEACH characters make up there own song, with the lyrics of another.**

**Thesecond one is 'Touched Too Much' to the lyrics of 'UnTouched' by The Veronica's. Rukia is going to be singing. Hope you enjoy, Nya~**

**

* * *

**

_I go stop stop, you go ah ah  
L-l-l-la, ah l-l-l-la  
I can la, la, la, l-la, la  
I don't wanna, don't wanna, don't wanna get, get, get what you want, please stop_

__

Stop it, Stop it, Stop it with what you got, got  
'Cause I can wait, wait, wait all the time, time, time  
Please talk about the consequence  
'Cause right now you're the only thing  
That's NOT making any sense to me

And I do give a damn what they say, what they think, think  
'Cause you're the only one who's not listening  
I' still want you to leave me  
I want you to stop time for ever, wanna hear you say goodbye  
Bye, bye

I am being Touched Too Much and I don't want you so much  
That I just can resist you, it's not enough to say that I don not miss you  
I am being Touched Too Much right now, need you to leave  
Somehow I can forget you, I've gone crazy from the moment I met you

Touched Too Much  
And I don't need you so much

See you, breathe you, I don't want to be you  
Ah l-l-la, ah l-l-l-la  
You can't take, take, t-take, take time, time  
To live, live the way you gotta, gotta live your life

Don't Give me, don't give me, don't give me all of you, you, don't be stupid  
I'll see you through the lonely nights of not wanting more, more, more  
Please think about what's right or wrong or wrong or right  
'Cause in the end it's only you rself

And no one else is gonna be around  
To answer all the questions left behind  
And you and I are so not meant to be so even if the world falls down today  
You' won't have me to hold you up, up  
And I will let you down, down

I am being Touched Too Much and I don't want you so much  
That I just can resist you, it's not enough to say that I don not miss you  
I am being Touched Too Much right now, need you to leave  
Somehow I can forget you, I've gone crazy from the moment I met you

_Touched Too Much, uch  
Touched Too Much_

_Touched Too Much, uch  
Touched Too Much_

__

Touched Too Much, uch  
Ah l-l-la, ah l-l-l-la  
Touched Too Much,  
Ah l-l-la, ah l-l-l-la

I am being Touched Too Much and I don't want you so much  
That I just can resist you, it's not enough to say that I don not miss you  
I am being Touched Too Much right now, need you to leave  
Somehow I can forget you, I've gone crazy from the moment I met you

I am being Touched Too Much and I don't want you so much  
That I just can resist you, it's not enough to say that I don not miss you  
I am being Touched Too Much right now, need you to leave  
Somehow I can forget you, I've gone crazy from the moment I met you

_Touched Too Much, uch  
Touched Too Much_

_Touched Too Much, uch  
_


	3. We Didn't Start The Winter War

**Neko-Shakaku: Disclaimer- I disown all rights to this fanfiction. The anime, the cgaracters, the song, the everything. This is when all BLEACH characters make up there own song, with the lyrics of another.**

**The third one is 'We Didn't Start The Winter War' to the lyrics of 'We didn't start the fire' by Billy Joel. Toushirou, Ichigo, Rukia, and Orihime are singing. Enjoy Nyan~**

**

* * *

**

_Karakura  
Ichigo beats Guys  
Rukia Comes  
He becomes Shinigami  
Defeats a Hollow  
Byakuya and Renji Comes  
Takes Her Away  
Execution._

_Soul Society  
_

_Rukia's Getting Executed_

___Aizen's Fake Death_

_____Momo gets a Letter_

_______Toushirou Did It_

_Central 46 Executred  
_

_Aizen's, Ichimaru's, and Tousens Betrayel  
_

_To Hueco Mundo_

_Hueco Mundo  
Aizen Comes  
Makes a Team of 10  
Strongest to Weakest  
Wonderweiss Comes  
Team Gets Sent_

_To Karakura!_

__

Karakura Town  
Fight Between Toushirou's Team  
Rukia and Orihime Trianing  
Ulquiorra Comes when Rukia's Gone  
Orihime Taken  
Tatsuki Mad  
Ichigo goes To Hueco Mundo!

We didn't start the Winter War  
It was always bad since the betrayl  
We didn't start the Winter War  
No we didn't light it but we tried to fight it

Hueco Mundo Again  
Ichigo, Ishida, and Chad fight  
Ichigo Meets Nel  
Rukia and Renji come  
They Get Lost  
To Gillion Forest

_Gillion Forest  
They Are all Lost  
They Fight the Gillion  
Kill Hollows  
Rukia meets someone  
They find Ichigo_

_They escape to Hueco Mundo_

__

Hueco Mundo Again  
They Run  
They Fight  
They get roden on Bowa bowa  
Saving Orihime  
Girls fight Her  
She heals them after Grimmjow  
Ichgio's Group Comes to Las Noches

_Las Noches  
Grimmjow Comes  
Almost Kills Ichigo  
He Laughs, Nel Cries  
Grimmjow Orders Orihime to Heal_

_Ichgio fights Nnoitora  
Almost dies  
Nel Transforms!_

__

We didn't start the winter war...

_Soul Society_

_Hueco Mundo Declares War  
Arrancar and Fraccion  
Kenpachi and Mayuri in Las Noches  
Yamamoto relaeases Ryujiin Jakka  
Aizne, Gin, and Tousen in a Ring of Fire  
Rangiku fights three_

_Fire Comes_

__

Momo Comes!  
Does Kidou and Tobuime  
Girls Blow Up... Not  
Momo get hit in Ribs  
Kira saves her and Rangiku  
Hiagi fights Allon  
Almost Death

Kyoka Senguitsu  
Toushirou Stabs Aizen  
Ichgio see's its Hinamori  
Toushirou gets pissed  
He gets sliced  
Ichigo, Kisuke, Isshin  
They All Fight  
Who is gonna win?

Fillers Suck  
Yes They Do  
New Captain Amagai  
His Betrayel  
Zanpakutou ark  
Their Betrayel  
Then everything fine

We didn't start the winter war...

_Back To War  
Ichigo Fighting Ulquiorra  
Nel is Worried_

_Orihime Saves  
Ichigo Dies  
Hollow Takes Over  
Ichgio Kills Ulquiorra_

__

Anime, Manga  
Which is better?  
Who the hell cares right now  
Man-ga comes first  
All the time  
Now listing things!

Bad Ass Fights  
Popular People  
Winter war  
And Betrayels.  
Toushirou and Momo almost killed  
What else do I have to say?

We didn't start the winter war...

_Karakura to Hueco Mundo  
Shit Happens  
Fuck this hell  
As someone falls  
Everytime  
Sometime  
Life Times  
Dieing  
Injury  
Screw this  
Fuck this_

_No need to cry  
Hueco Mundo in Karakura  
The War Starts  
Who's gonna win?  
Human, Shinigami, and Vizards  
Fighting Time  
Deaths  
All the times we're here  
We're in trouble  
Big time  
Momo getting stabbed  
Toushirou upset  
Need to stop this now  
No one wants this.  
Aizens time to die  
Fuck this hell  
I can't take it anymore_

_We didn't start the WINTER WAR...  
we didn't start the WINTER WAR...  
_


End file.
